Phobia
by DevynRaye
Summary: Word part: Phobia meaning "fear". Twilight tries to find out what her friends' phobia's are.


Phobia

Twilight walked over to two her friends who were patiently (or in Rainbow Dashed case, impatiently) waiting for her. She had her clipboard magically levitating in front of her and a face that said 'you are part of my latest study.'

"I don't mean to be rude but what is it that we are doing here? Opal has a hair appointment today and she gets pretty mad when she doesn't get to go." Rarity said.

"No worries this will only take a second, Celestia suggested that I find more about my friends enhance my studies on the magic of friendship. So I compiled a list of phobias and would like to check off the ones that each of you have."

"An you're sure this is the way you want to do this?" Applejack said uneasily.

"What the heck is a fobia?" Rainbow dash asked slightly annoyed, this was cutting into her afternoon nap time.

"Phobia means 'fear', it is also a word part to many other words that have to do with fear, such as monophobia which is the fear of being alone."

"Oh, oh that one! I choose that one!" Pinkie Pie said vivaciously.

"Pinkie, you don't choose your phobia it's just something that you have. Are you afraid of being alone?"

Pinkie smiled brightly and nodded with enthusiasm, "Yup! And sometimes I even cry at night because there's one there!" She said with the same giddy attitude as always.

All of her friends stared at there in disbelief, reminding them that they know close to nothing about their bubbly friend. "Pinkie…" Twilight tried to say but was interrupted by Pinkie's random burst into song.

"When you're rife with devastation,

There's a simple explanation,

You're a toymakers creation,

Trapped inside his crystal ball!

And whichever way he tilts it,

Know that we must be resilient,

We won't let them break our spirits,

As we sing our silly song!"

"Pinkie!" Applejack shouted, covering her ears to the depressing song that has and eerily happy tune. "Please stop singing that."

"Okie Doki Lokie!" She replied and continued bouncing to the tune in her hear.

Deciding that she will just deal with Pinkie later Twilight moved on, "Okay, so Rarity since you have to go soon I'll do you first."

"Second!" Pinkie corrected.

"Second." Twilight said.

"A lady doesn't have any irrational fears she stays poise in all situations." Rarity replied. Applejack looked at her and rolled her eyes, she knew from personal experience her friend's main fear. She looked around and fond a spider siting on a web, she lightly held her leg out to it and let it crawl on her. Then she went over to Rarity held her leg up. "EW GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" she squealed and staggered away. "Disgusting things…" She mumbled.

Apple jack burst out in a fit of laughter, placed the spider where it was before then rolled on the floor in another burst of laughter. "Arachnophobia." Twilight said and she wrote "R" on her paper next to the word.

"arachno-what-now?" AJ asked.

"Fear of spiders." Twilight replied.

"Oh shoot she ain't just afraid a' spiders, she's afraid of all bugs."

"I am most certainly not afraid of _all_ bugs." Rarity retorted to AJ, "I happen to be fond of butterflies."

AJ continued to laugh while Twilight rolled her eyes and wrote Rarity's Initial next to entomophobia/insectaphobia.

Rarity, furious, went over and magically grabbed Twilight's clip board went down the list and started writing her initial next to all her phobia's. atelophobia, she put a "T" for that one and "atychiphobia" then continued going down the list of her fears, automysophobia, blennophobia, cacophobia, and katsaridaphobia.

Twilight looked at he fear list and frowned, "I do not have a fear of Imperfection and failure." She protested but everyone raised their eyebrows at her. "Ugh, whatever, Rarity: Spiders, insects, cockroaches, so basically any type of bug, being dirty, slime…" Twilight stopped herself, "You just don't like unclean things."

"Precisely."

"And what about you AJ, what's your fear?"

"Oh, I know this one," Rarity answered, "It's ablutophobia."

Confused Applejack took the clipboard and read what Rarity said, "Fear of washin' or bathin'? Am not!" AJ protested, while Rarity just snickered.

"So what are you afraid of?" Twilight asked again.

"Um…," AJ pondered, "I reckon I ain't got none. Hm, well last time I went Ms. Redheart she pulled out a needle and I went all trippy on her, I guess I was most scared then."

"belonephobia/aichmophobia," Twilight checked, "Not the most irrational. What about you rainbow?"

"Me? I don't have any fears!"

"Well, you must have something." Rarity said.

"Everypony got at least one thing they're afraid of." AJ added.

"Alright, alright, it's clowns." Rainbow confessed.

"What?" Twilight, Rarity and Applejack say at simultaneously while Pinkie mumbled, "Oops."

"I'm afraid of clowns, ever since one of Pinkie's parties." Rainbow Dash pointed at Pinkie Pie who had a guilty smile. Rainbow shuddered, "We won't go backed to that, and besides what's with that make-up and wig? All those colors, what's up with that?"

They all raised their eyebrows at her for a second when Rarity finally said, "Do you even own a mirror?"

"Yeah but I'm the only one who can make this," She gestured to her polychromatic mane, "look cool."

"Anyways," Twilight continued as she put an "RD" for "coulrophobia". "All I need is Fluttershy." She said and looked to the pony hiding in the corner being shown for the first time in this story.

Fluttershy, who was momentarily forgotten by everypony else including the narrator, looked up at Twilight and spoke in her soft voice. "Well, um… where do I start? I have, well, achluophobia, acousticophobia, agoraphobia, amathophobia, androphobia or arrhenphobia or hominophobia, anginophobia, angrophobia, arsonphobia, asthenophobia, astraphobia or astrapophobia (a.k.a ceraunophobia, brontophobia or keraunophobia), catagelophobia, catapedaphobia, cholerophobia, cleptophobia, coimetrophobia, contreltophobia, counterphobia, decidophobia, demonophobia or daemonophobia, doxophobia, dystychiphobia, enochlophobia, glossophobia, homichlophobia or nebulaphobia, katagelophobia, laliophobia or lalophobia, ligyrophobia, lygophobia or myctophobia, necrophobia, noctiphobia or nyctophobia, nyctohylophobia, ophthalmophobia, phobophobia, photoaugliaphobia, polyphobia, pyrophobia, samhainophobia, scopophobia or scoptophobia, scriptophobia, selaphobia, selenophobia, sexophobia or seterophobia, social phobia, tapinophobia, thanatophobia or thantophobia, tonitrophobia, topophobia, virginitiphobia, and vitricophobia." She said all in one breath. "And what's unfortunate to my Pegasus status is my acrophobia or altophobia or hypsiphobia, aerophobia, aeroacrophobia, anemophobia or ancraophobia, aeronausiphobia, aviophobia or aviatophobia or pteromerhanophobia, and barophobia. But most of all I have Drakonophobia" Fluttershy finished and looked up at her friends who could not speak for several minutes.

Twilight, who could not follow everything Fluttershy said put an "FS" by the phobia, "Panophobia/Pantophobia", "Okay thank guys I'll be sure to get an "A" on this assignment." She said as she walked off.

**A/N: For anyone wondering what the song is its the Gypsy Bard from the MLP abridged series Friendship in Witchcraft.**

**I kind of did this story on a whim because my school has these stupid word of the day things. Phobia was a word part for one week and it gave me inspiration. Also this story features a number of my head cannons that I may expand on in different stories. 1) Pinkie being monophobic, 2) Rainbow's fear of clowns and 3) for anyone who looked up the phobia meanings, the two "V" phobia's Fluttershy has is a result of one headcannon.**


End file.
